Alone?
by imakemyownluck
Summary: Ziva is getting married! To who? Bad language. Who can tell her the truth about her fiance? Fourth Chapter Added! I fixed the mistake.... THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Something that just popped into my head... one shot.. might add one or two chpters later but could stay a one shot!**

**xoxoxooxoxoxox**

"_Ziva David, I love you. I have loved you for a long time and so I ask you, Will you marry me?" He said. _

"_Yes." She said pulling him close for a kiss._

The next day.

"Abby!" Ziva squealed running into the lab.

"Yes!" Abby said turning to see the ninja smiling.

"I have news!" She said.

"TELL!" Abby said patting her office chair and grabbing a stool from the corner.

"Well last night I had dinner." Ziva started, "and well…"

Ziva held out her hand to show Abby the engagement ring on her left hand.

"You're engaged!" Abby said.

"Yes!" Ziva smiled.

"I'm so happy for you and Eric." Abby said giving her a hug.

"Thank you, I was wondering if you could be my maid of honor." Ziva smiled.

"YES!" Abby smiled. "Does Gibbs know?"

"No, I'm going to tell the team now, I was wondering if you could give me some support. I don't know how they will take it?" Ziva said.

"Of Course, let's go!" Abby said pulling her to the elevator.

Bullpen:

"Team Assemble!" Abby screamed putting her fist in the air. She watched as McGee and Tony pulled their chairs into the middle of the room. "Gibbs, that means you too!"

"Huh." Gibbs said. He pulled his chair to the middle next to McGee's.

"Okay, Ziva has something to tell you! Ziva?" Abby said gesturing her to stand in front of them.

"Well, last night…" Ziva started, "I got engaged!" Ziva smiled holding out her hand for them to see.

"Congratulations, Ziva." McGee said.

"I'm happy for both you and Eric." Gibbs smiled pulling his chair back to his desk.

Ziva looked at Tony who still sat in silence.

"Tony?" Ziva asked, she noticed something was wrong.

"O sorry, Congrats." He said pulling his chair back to his desk. He tried to sound pleased.

His emotions didn't go unnoticed by Ziva.

Later that day:

"Love you too." Ziva said before shutting her phone.

Eric had just called checking up on her, see how her day was.

"Do you really love him?" Tony asked.

The bullpen was empty. Just him and Ziva.

"Yes. I do." Ziva said. "Why?"

"Nothing, I just don't like him. He seems like he is hiding something." Tony said.

"Tony, he has told me everything that has happened in his life, he is hiding nothing. Plus Abby did a background check on him." Ziva smiled.

"I still don't like him." Tony nodded.

"Awww, Tony! You afraid your little Ziva is all grown up, she doesn't need you anymore. I promise I'll still work here. I'm not leaving, just changing my name!" Ziva said.

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva. You make me laugh. I don't think you could grow up anymore without becoming older than Gibbs!" Tony snapped.

Ziva starred him down then went back to paperwork.

"But I do love him. He isn't hiding anything." She said. It sounded like she trying to convince herself that instead of Tony.

That night:

Ziva had just gotten home from NCIS. She saw a light on in her and Eric's bedroom. She wondered why he was home so early. Usually he was at work till 9. It was only 6.

She walked up to the apartment and unlocked the door. Something was wrong. It smelled of food. Good food. Eric couldn't cook.

"Hello, Eric?" Ziva said pulling off her coat and placing it on the couch.

Ziva walked to the kitchen. She saw a tall woman, blonde, thin. She was dressed in jeans and a purple sweater.

"Who are you?" Ziva asked reaching for her gun.

The girl whipped around. She looked Ziva up and down.

"Me? Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" the woman said.

"Your house? Did you open the wrong door, this is my fiancé and I's house." Ziva said.

"No. MY husband and I have lived here for 15 years." She said.

"Huh?" Ziva said. "I am confused. Am I in Apartment 834?"

"Yes." The girl said. "Well, I'm Lauren. When my husband comes home, we can fix this problem. I just came back from Iraq. I'm surprising him. I wasn't supposed to come home for another year but, somehow I got back early!"

"Okay Lauren, I'm Ziva." Ziva said.

"Have a seat. Do you want anything to drink?" Lauren asked.

"No thank you. My fiancé will be home around 9 so I'll ask him what is going on then." Ziva said.

"What's his name?" Lauren asked.

"Eric." Ziva smiled.

"Nice name. My husband is Jeremy." Lauren said. As if on cue the front door opened and a man walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." Both girls said at the same time. They looked at each other then at him.

"Hi." He said. He looked at Ziva then at Lauren and his face went pale. "What are you doing here?" He said. He didn't direct the question to either of them.

"Eric, what is going on?" Ziva asked.

"Eric? This is Jeremy, my husband." Lauren said.

"WHAT!" Ziva yelled walking up to him.

"I can explain. Lauren, what are you doing home?" He said looking at the woman cooking.

"I came back early." She smiled.

"What is going on?" Ziva said. "Eric?"

"He is not ERIC!" Lauren screamed.

"Yes he is!" Ziva said.

"Actually, I am Jeremy. I have a lot of explain to do. Ziva could we go into the living room?" He asked.

"NO. Explain this in front of her. She is just as confused as I am. Or am I really not. I knew you were too good to be true. YOU'RE MARRIED! How could you do this to her. Too me?" Ziva screamed." You said you loved me. You lying pig! What's the matter, you couldn't stand to be alone any long so you thought, hey let's get married why my WIFE is across oceans. How were you going to break it to us? Huh? Was it gonna be me, or her?" Ziva said. Tears coming out of her eyes.

"Ziva listen I can explain." Eric/Jeremy said.

"No! I don't want an explanation. I just want you out of my life. You are a cheating, pig. You don't deserve happiness." She screamed into his face. "I loved you! I fucking loved you! You knew that I was taking a chance, I don't trust people easily. Yet you still went for it. I hate you. You deserve nothing you disguising pig. I hope you rot in hell!"

"Ziva, wait." Lauren said grabbing her by the arm.

"What?" Ziva said wiping tears away.

"Is this really your fiancé?" Lauren asked.

Ziva looked at the hurt in Lauren's eyes. Then she looked back at Eric/Jeremy. His eyes pleaded her to keep it a secret.

"No." Ziva said. "He was." Ziva took of the ring and threw it at Eric/Jeremy.

Ziva ran out of the house tears rolling down her cheeks. How could this happen? She did a background check. How could he keep this from her, of all people? Why? She got into her car and started to drive. She felt like her heart had been ripped into piece. It was like someone had just threw it at a pile of hungry crocodiles and they fought over her. Her vision was blurry but she didn't care. She knew where she was going. She ran up the stairs. Franticly knocking on the door. She saw the door knob start to wiggle then the door opened.

"Ziva?" Tony said looking at the girl in front of him.

"I have nowhere to go." She whispered. More tears coming out of her eyes with each word.

"What happed?" Tony asked pulling her into his apartment.

They stood in front of his door just starring at each other. Finally Ziva ran toward him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"He is married." She cried into Tony's chest. Something in Tony's brain clicked and he knew. He had hoped he was wrong about Eric.

"Ohh… Ziva…" Tony said wrapping his arms around her. He pulled he as close as he could to him. His hands rubbed circles into her back as they stood in his apartment for what seemed like hours.

Her crying slowly subsided. She kept her arms around him for another ten minutes till she pulled away.

She looked up at him. Her eyes red and puffy, some tears still slipping from her eyes.

"He is married." She whispered again.

"Ziva, I'm so sorry, Come on. Let sit down." He said pulling her toward the couch. He pulled ziva down giving her a blanket.

"I will be right back." He said walking toward the kitchen. He got a glass of water and walked back out.

"Drink something." Tony said handing her the glass and sitting down next to her.

"Thank you." She whispered taking the glass.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tony asked.

"Not really. Nothing to talk about. Just he has a wife who came back from Iraq today." Ziva said. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ziva, I'm so sorry." He said pulling her closer to him. She let him.

"I should have listened to you." Ziva said into his chest. "You were right."

"Yes, but I was hoping I was wrong. You were happy, I wish I was wrong." Tony said into her hair. Just then Ziva's phone rang. Abby.

"Hello." Ziva said hiding her cries.

"I was wondering if you had a date for the wedding. You didn't say anything today." Abby asked.

Ziva's eyes shot open. She looked at Tony who took the phone from her. He had heard the question Abby asked.

"Abs, listen, not a good time. Don't call back." Tony said then shut the phone.

Tony took the phone and placed it on the coffee table then went back to holding Ziva.

He phone rang again, this time, Eric.

Ziva looked at the phone then gave it to Tony. Tony took one look at the phone and jumped up to answer it. He left Ziva on the couch and went into the bedroom.

"Ziva, thank god you answered, I was worried sick. Please come back, I was going to get a divorce!" The voice said.

"Give me five reasons I should come down to your house and kill you!" Tony said into the phone.

"Ziva?" Eric said.

"NO! This is your worst nightmare. I'm your personal hell. I will make sure you pay for what you did to her. She doesn't deserve you. You don't deserve her. Now, give me five reasons not to kill you!" Tony said angrily.

"Umm…. Listen can I just talk to her?" Eric asked.

"No! I don't want you to talk to her, be within 500 feet of her. I want you to disappear from her life. Gone. Got that. I will be by your house around 10 to pick up her things, if you want to live, leave the door open and don't be there." Tony said closing the phone. He looked up to find Ziva in his doorway with a blanket around her shoulders.

"Tony?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I come with you? Tomorrow I mean. I want to get my stuff." Ziva said.

"Let's take it one thing at a time. If you feel up to it then yes. I would prefer not but I cannot stop my little ninja chick, can I?" He smiled.

The smiled made Ziva feel happy.

She let a small smile show on her lips and then walked over to him.

"You need sleep." Tony said patting the bed. He helped Ziva get situated and then turned out the light ot leave.

"Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Yea ninja?" Tony said turning around.

"Stay?" She pleaded. "I do not want to be alone."

Tony smiled and walked to the other side of the bed.

He climbed in and wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her hands on his chest. After a few minutes she was sound asleep.

"You will never be alone." He whispered. "I'll always be here for you. I love you."

A smiled crept on Ziva's face. She really wasn't asleep.

* * *

A/n: What do you think? Another chapter? Shoud we see tony and eric meetin after he did that to ziva

Reviews... What to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey i have added a chapter... Def not stopping here... will continue for 1 or two more chapters!!**

**xoxooxoxoox**

* * *

The next morning Ziva woke up in Tony's arms. She smiled. Today was Saturday, her day off. She snuggled closer to Tony and fell back asleep.

Tony woke up around 8:30. He smiled when he saw Ziva clutching on to his shirt. He never pictured her the type to cuddle. Slowly he unwrapped his arms from around her not to wake her up. He went into the kitchen and made pancakes. It was about 9:15 when he remember Ziva's house. Her things. He went grab a pen and paper. He left a note next to the pancakes and silently left the house.

Ziva woke up again to find Tony not there. She sighed and got p and walked in to the kitchen. She saw a note on the table that read,

_Dear Zi, _

_Didn't want to wake you. Please don't come. I will grab everything. Pancakes are warm! I'll be back soon._

_Tony_

_P.S. … Never thought you were the type to cuddle!:)_

Ziva smiled at the last part. She heated up the pancakes and went to get her phone. It was on the nightstand in the bedroom.

She found another note.

_Please don't call him. _

Ziva sighed. He knew her so well.

Ziva's apartment:

"Damn! Ziva, why do you have so much stuff?" Tony mumbled. He grabbed his 17 box and dragged it to his already filled car.

"Hello, Devil." A voice said from behind Tony.

"What?" Tony said turning around to find Eric.

"I just wanted to see who my 'personal hell' looked like." Eric snickered.

"Do you have a death wish?" Tony said dropping the box and walking closer to him.

"No." Eric said. "I just want to talk to her. She didn't give me the chance to explain."

"EXPLAIN! Really? Well then, just wait there, let me call her up and you can explain it to her." Tony said sarcastically.

"Ha." Eric said.

"She doesn't need you. In fact, you don't even need to talk to her. Explain it to me, because I'm sure as hell pissed off that you treated her like a used piece of furniture." Tony said loudly.

"I was getting a divorce." Eric said.

Tony started to laugh. "That's it. Are you serious? No I'm Sorry or Hey listen, I know your upset but I just wanted you to know that I do realize what did was wrong." Tony screamed at him.

"No. I didn't do anything wrong." Eric said.

This made Tony's blood boil. Here this piece of low life was not feeling any guilt for the pain he caused her.

Tony turn around to walk away.

"Could you tell her I love her?" Eric asked.

Tony stopped. A dead stop. Like in the movies when you see the car come to a halt just as an old lady crosses the street in front of them.

Tony turned around. He gave Eric a smile. The punched him in the face.

Eric went down no problem. His face was all bloody and his nose was probably broken.

"Sorry. I can't. The only way those words are coming out of my mouth is when hell freezes over!" Tony said walking back into the apartment and grabbing the last of her things.

Tony saw Eric still on the ground whining about his face. He gave a small laugh and got in the car and drove off.

Tony's Apartment:

"David." Ziva said into her phone.

"What the hell is going on?" Gibbs said.

"Huh?" Ziva said.

"Abby called me crying saying that something was wrong and you didn't want to talk!" Gibbs said.

"Uhhhh... Well, Yesterday, I had a fight with Eric." Ziva said.

"Go on…" Gibbs continued.

"I found out he has a wife." Ziva said.

"Oh Ziva," Gibbs said.

"Gibbs. Don't say anything. I have to go. I'll talk later." Ziva said hanging up the phone.

Ziva heard the door knob wiggle. She went into the kitchen.

"Ziva?" Tony said. He knew she would be up.

He walked toward the kitchen. He saw the plate of empty pancakes.

"Ziva?" He questioned walking into the room. He was greeted by a cold splash.

"What the-" Tony screamed.

Soon after he found Ziva on the floor laughing. He smiled. He loved her laugh. It was great to see her happy.

"Tony, that was costless!" Ziva laughed.

"Priceless!" Tony corrected her. When she turned around to get up he ran over to her and tackled her to the ground.

She began to laugh even harder when he started to tickle her.

"Stop." She laughed trying to get him off her.

"Never!" Tony yelled. The fought over each other for another two minutes. Finally Tony let Ziva up.

"You do that again and I kill you with this spoon." Ziva said grabbing the first item she could off the counter.

"Thanks Zee. Just the way I wanted to die." Tony smiled. "I got all your stuff. I mean ALL of it. Shopaholic much?"

"Tony, it wasn't that much, plus I said no furniture so it was only small items." Ziva sighed.

"17 freaking boxes of small stuff." Tony muttered dragging her out to the car.

"Wow that is a lot of stuff." Ziva said looking into his car.

Tony smiled. Ha.

Tony started to life the boxes out of the trunk. He was stopped by Ziva's hand on his arm.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked.

"Huh? I am unloading the boxes. It is gonna get colder so it is better to start now then later." Tony said.

"But where will you put them? I don't have anywhere to stay." Ziva sighed.

"Did you really think I was going to kick you to the curb? My mom did raise a gentleman Zee-vahh!" Tony said.

"Are you sure?" Ziva asked.

"Do you want me to change my mind, or are you gonna get the door for me?" Tony asked gesturing to the apartment doors.

Ziva smiled and ran over to the door and opened it for Tony.

2 hours and 16 boxes later…

"Finally!!" Tony said sitting on the couch.

Ziva laughed as she brought over two cups of water.

"Tony, it wasn't that bad. You need to get into shape anyway!" Ziva smiled.

"Haha very funny!" Tony said. "Did you get everything in order?"

"Yup. The only thing is that my weapons are still in the house." Ziva said.

"Crap! Forgot. Here," Tony said handing her a pen and pad. "Write down where they are, I'll get them tonight."

"Tony, can I go with you?" Ziva asked.

"That's not such a good idea Zee. I would prefer if you stay here." Tony said.

"Why?" Ziva said. "You will be there."

"Yes, but you will have weapons in your hands. Lots of them. Not a good idea. Sorry but if I have to be responsible then I am grounding you for the rest of the weekend." Tony said.

"Who are you, my dad?" Ziva said. She meant it sarcastically but with the situations she has been in, it didn't come out so much.

"Zee, promise me you won't go over there!" Tony said. "Ziva! Promise me or I'll get someone over here to watch you."

"FINE! I promise." Ziva said.

"Good. Now write down where they are and I'll get them." Tony said.

Ziva sat down and thought of all her hiding places.

"I'll be back." Tony said kissing her forehead. When he got to the door he turned around to look at her. "Stay!"

"Tony I'm not a dog!" Ziva said.

"Stay!" He said before turning and leaving.

Ziva's old apartment:

Tony knocked on the door really hard three times.

"I'm coming." The voice said.

The door opened to a blonde.

"Can I help you?" She said.

"Yes. I am here to collect some items Ziva David has left behind." He said.

"How is she?" The girl asked.

"Who are you?" Tony asked her.

"O, I'm Lauren. Jeremy's soon to be ex-wife." Lauren said.

"Ah. Listen ill make this quick. I just need a few things." Tony said.

"Sure come right in. Do you want anything to drink?" She asked him.

"No thank you." Tony said. It was weird how cool this Lauren girl was being. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to Eric or Jeremy as you call him?"

"Kicked him out this afternoon. I spent the night at a friend's then came here and when we sorted out who gets what, I got the apartment. Not like I'm gonna keep it. It feels kinda weird knowing what has gone on here for the past year." Lauren said.

"O. Well I'll just get this stuff then be out of your way." Tony said walking through the house.

After 30 minutes of looking, he had found all of her weapons. All 25 of them.

"Who is she? Why are there so many weapons?" Lauren asked.

"O, Sorry, NCIS. Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Like Navy CSI." Tony said holding out his badge.

"Glad to be in the same room as you, I am a marine." She said.

"I should get going. Nice meeting you, sorry for what happened. If I could say something, Ziva really didn't know he had a wife. If she did, he would be dead." Tony said.

"Why isn't he now then?" Lauren asked.

"I keep holding her back." Tony said walking out the door.

Tony's Apartment:

"I have nothing to do." Ziva said out loud. She plopped down on the couch and looked at Tony's movie collection that was sitting on the table next to it.

She pulled out a random video and put it into the DVD player. The case didn't have a cover so she decided it was a surprise.

Tears formed in Ziva's eyes as she watched the tape.

It was of the Christmas party last year. About 4 days before she met Eric. Ziva was smiling, laughing. Tony was telling the joke. They were standing by the fireplace at Gibb's house. Ducky was on the couch talking to Palmer about so story. Abby was trying to convince Gibbs to have parties more often. McGee had the camera.

"_Why hello McCamera!" Tony said looking at the camera._

"_Tony, you know you shouldn't stare at it, it ruins the shots!" McGee said from behind the camera._

"_Who are you, McDirector? No, You are McCameraman, I am the star and therefore I can do what I want!" Tony said looking straight at the camera._

"_Tony, leave McGee alone." Ziva laughed. _

"_Excuse me, did my probette say something?" Tony said. _

"_I thought I told you not to call me that?" Ziva said. _

"_PROBETTE!" Tony said into her _face.

_In a split second Ziva had Tony on the ground. She had her leg on top of his stomach. Pinning him down, she leaned close to his face and said. _

"_Say it again and I will make sure you will never enjoy sex again. Got it?" Ziva whispered. _

_The camera got really close to Tony's face. It was full of fear. _

_Ziva let out a small laugh and got off of him. _

_Tony lay on the ground for another minute till getting up and walking over to Ducky to get away from Ziva. _

The camera shut off. The screen went blank.

Ziva wished she could go back to that time. She wished she could go back before Eric, before she fell in love. Was it love? Lust? She didn't really know.

Tears flowed down her face as she turned off the TV and sat in silence. Why was she crying? She doesn't cry! Never. Mossad doesn't cry!

Of course with the perfect timing Tony had, he walked in at the exact time the tears could not stop.

He walked over to her and pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his chest. He held her for every cry, every tear shed, Tony was there. The rest of the weekend was full of good and bad moments. But it didn't matter, she wasn't alone.

**_NOT THE END... TO BE CONTINUED!!_**

* * *

**_A/N: THIS IS NOT THE END!!!!!!!! NOT THE END NOT THE END NOT THE END!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Reivews... what shoud happen next? How does se tell Abby and the team the wedding is off?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally got the last chapter up!**

**xooxoxoxoxoox**

**

* * *

**

"Where are they?" Gibbs said angrily at McGee

"I don't know. I called them twice." McGee said looking at his phone again.

Just then Gibbs's phone started to ring.

"Gibbs." He said.

"Hi. This is Officer Jenkins from the Washington Police Department. I have a man name Anthony DiNozzo calling you." The voice said. "Can you confirm that you know him?"

"Yes. Put him on." Gibbs said.

"Hey Boss." Tony said into the phone.

"DiNozzo, what the hell did you do?" Gibbs yelled.

"I had to break up a fight." Tony said.

"Who?"

"Ziva and Eric." Tony said.

"I'll be right there. Is she okay?" Gibbs asked.

"She is fine, him, I wouldn't be so sure." Tony laughed.

Gibbs shut the phone and looked at McGee.

"Gear up." Gibbs said.

"Dead Marine?" McGee questioned.

"No. One angry ex Mossad officer and one injured ex fiancé." Gibbs said.

McGee had a questioned look on his face but followed his boss.

3 hours earlier…

"Ziva…" Eric said walking up to her.

"Eric. How did you find me?" Ziva said.

"I followed that man home. The one who got you stuff. Listen, I just want to talk." He said.

Ziva grabbed his arm and pulled him into a break between the apartments.

"You wanna talk? Do it. You have 2 minutes." Ziva said squeezing his arm harder.

"Fine. Uhh.. Ya. I was going to get a divorce."

"Divorce. Your WIFE was off fighting for your freedom and you were screwing me! I have been in America for awhile but never heard that."Ziva yelled. "Was it you Thank you?"

"No. Listen, I love you. Not her, only you." Eric said grabbing Ziva's hands.

Ziva starred into his eyes. He was telling the truth. She didn't doubt it. There was something in the back of her mind saying, 'He did it once, who is to say he won't do it again?'

"Ziva?" A voice said from around the corner. "Where are you?"

"Tony." Ziva whispered.

Eric looked into her eyes and saw something.

"I'll be right there." She yelled back. When she heard his voice, Eric saw a look. It was a look never given to him. Pure joy. The sound of his voice had made her happy. Eric got angry.

Eric grabbed her wrist tightly. "He is the reason. The reason you don't love me anymore." It was more of a statement instead of a question.

"What. Eric you are hurting me. Let go." Ziva hissed.

"NO. You are not getting away. You are mine." Eric said dragging her deeper into the alley.

Ziva hit his pressure point with her tangled finger and once he let go of her hand she had him down on the ground in seconds. She punched his face.

"That was for lying." Ziva said.

She punched him again.

"That was for ruining two lives."

She slapped him really hard across the face.

"That, that was because I needed to hit something." Ziva whispered.

Ziva got up off him. She looked down and found his face bloody. His nose was bleeding badly.

With all the commotion, Ziva didn't realize the women standing at the end of the alley. She was on the phone, probably calling the cops.

"Tony?" Ziva screamed.

"Ziva? Where are you?" He screamed back.

"The alley." Ziva said.

She stood with her hands covering her face. She was trying to hold the tears in.

"Ziva, what happened? How is…" Tony started. He ran up to her wrapping his arms around her.

"Tony." Ziva whispered. "I thought I could handle it. But I couldn't, I – "Ziva said. She was trying to speak but the tears came out faster.

"Shh. It's okay. I got you." Tony whispered to her.

She wrapped her arms tighter around him and cried into his chest.

"Ziva, please." Eric said from his position on the ground.

"Will you shut up? Can't you see that you are hurting her? I thought I told you to stay away from her." Tony yelled at him.

"This doesn't concern you, now if you let go of my fiancé, I would like to take her home." Eric said.

That did it for Tony. He let go of Ziva. Tony walked up to where Eric was standing.

"SHE IS NOT YOU FIANCE." Tony yelled into Eric's face.

Tony heard sirens in the background but he didn't care.

Eric was on the ground again. This time it was because of Tony, who had hit him really hard in the stomach.

"Let's go Zi." Tony said wrapping him arms around her and walking her to the car.

By the time they got to the car there were cop cars everywhere.

"Put your hands up." The cop said.

Tony and Ziva did as they were told. They tried to convince the cops who they were but they didn't believe him. Now they had to go through 3 hours of processing and waiting in jail. Gibbs was gonna be pissed.

Jail cell:

"Tony, what did you say to him? Yesterday." Ziva asked.

"Just the basics, not to come near you. But obviously someone doesn't listen!" Tony said loud enough for Eric to hear. Eric was in the cell next to Tony and Ziva's.

"I had to tell her the truth." Eric shouted back. "Ziva, listen, please I love you."

Tony walked over to Ziva and pulled her into his chest.

"Don't listen to what he says. Focus on me. Focus on me." Tony whispered in her ear.

"-I have loved you since the first time I saw you. You were never meant to meet Lauren." Eric said.

Eric went on for another 5 minutes explaining himself. It didn't matter. Ziva was so focused on Tony that she didn't hear anyone. She couldn't tell you how much time had passed. Tony whispered words of nothingness. Lots of random movie quotes.

Tony held her the whole time Eric was speaking. It took all his strength not to go over to the edge of the cell and yell at Eric. But he couldn't leave Ziva.

"Anthony DiNozzo, your phone call." The man said.

"Right." Tony said. "Will you be okay?"

"Go. We need to get out of here." Ziva whispered.

Tony walked toward the door to the cell. He gave one look at Ziva. She was curled into a ball in the corner farthest away from Eric. He gave a sigh and followed the man to the phone. He dialed Gibbs's number and waited for him to pick up.

Present:

"NCIS. Agent McGee, Agent Gibbs. We are here to get Ziva David and Anthony DiNozzo." McGee said walking into the police station.

"Good. The guy won't shut up about his stupid movies." The man said leading them to the cells.

McGee gave Gibbs a look.

"DiNozzo. David. Get your asses up." Gibbs said looking at them sitting on the ground in the cell.

They both jumped up.

"Boss. Thank God! I thought I would have to explain another movie to our nice security man here!" Tony said gesturing to the man opening his cell.

"Let's go." Gibb said. Gibbs observed Ziva. Who was quiet. She didn't make a stupid comment on Tony's movies. Not very like her.

They walked out to the car.

"DiNozzo. What the hell is going on?" Gibbs said once they shut all the doors in the car.

"Can this wait boss?" Tony said. He gave Gibbs a look then looked at Ziva who was clinging to Tony's arm.

The car ride to NCIS was silent. Once they got there, Tony dropped Ziva off at her desk then went into the elevator with Gibbs.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked flipping the emergency switch.

"Eric, turns out to be Jeremy Alomar. He is married. His wife was in Iraq. Ziva found out and of course the engagement is off but, it really hit her. Then all weekend, Eric/Jeremy has been trying to contact Ziva, who has been hiding in my apartment." Tony said. "He finally got a hold of her this morning and she kicked his butt. A lady called the cops but I got another whack at him before they came."

"Shit." Gibbs said.

"Ya I know. Abby called her about 10 minutes after she found out. It wasn't the right time. I didn't want to upset Abby but, Ziva was freaking out so I had to make the conversation quick." Tony said.

"She took it bad." Gibbs said.

"Yes. Very." Tony said.

"Take care of her." Gibb said before flipping the switch. "Forget about rule 12. I'm thinking of revoking it."

Tony let out a smile.

The elevator opened.

"David. Go home." Gibbs said. "DiNozzo, you too."

They didn't question his command.

"Boss. We don't have a car?" Tony said.

"Take McGee's." Gibbs said throwing them the keys.

"But boss-" McGee started.

"Get a ride with Abby." Gibbs said.

"Thanks Boss!" Tony smiled pulling Ziva toward the elevator.

The ride back to Tony's apartment was quiet. Tony sang along with the songs.

"I'm going to take a shower." Ziva said when they walked into Tony's apartment.

"Okay. Do you want tea?" Tony asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Ziva whispered.

Tony walked into the kitchen to put on the water for tea. He took out a mug for Ziva and he grabbed a beer for himself. He waited till the tea was done, then he went into the living room and watched T.V.

"Tony, it's not even 2 o'clock and you're already on your first beer!" Ziva laughed.

"Hey! Beer isn't just for happy hour!" Tony defended. Tony patted the seat next to him.

Ziva came and sat down taking the tea that was on the coffee table.

"Thank You." Ziva said.

"No problem." Tony said putting his arm around her shoulder. If he did this two days ago he would have been on the floor in pain, but know it was something he could do without any comments. He pulled her into his side. She agreed, snuggling closer to him.

"I mean, thank you for everything. The past couple days haven't been the best and I -" Ziva said.

"Shh. You don't need to thank me." Tony said stopping her from talking. He kissed her forehead. "You always have a place in my home."

Ziva smiled and pushed herself closer to him.

"I mean that. Always. You never have to leave." Tony blurted out. "Well, if you want to then you can. But I enjoy your company. Sometimes it gets lonely."

Ziva turned her head to look at Tony. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I think I will stay. I do get lonely sometimes." Ziva smiled.

Tony pulled Ziva as close as he could and gave her a giant Abby hug. The continued to watch _A Walk to Remember_ till Ziva fell asleep in Tony's arms. He let out a smile and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Zi" Tony whispered. He finally sunk down in the couch and fell asleep as well.

Ziva waited until he was asleep.

"I love you too, Tony. I love you too." Ziva smiled.

A few minutes later she fell asleep. Neither of them were alone.

* * *

**_A/N: FINISH!_**

**_WHAT DID YOU THINK? .... PRESS THE BUTTON!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Srry i clicked the wrong story!!! Real Chapter 4!!!!! THAANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWD!!!! And if you wanted o knw it ws likechapter 2 in other fic-Come Back In One Piece..soo...TTHANK YOU_**

………

Three months later…

Ziva and Tony's relationship didn't really grow all that much. The first month, Ziva had gone through a rough time. She was very depressed. Tony was there for her, but she still couldn't feel whole again. After the second month after Eric, Ziva started to open up a little more. Tony had taken Ziva on a date. After the date they went back to Tony's house and fell asleep watching a movie. Neither of them admitted there feelings yet. Tony didn't want to rush, and Ziva was still hurting. The third month came around and it went better. Tony had gotten really close to telling Ziva his feeling, but chicken out. Ziva had also come close, but she was interrupted by a Gibbs phone call.

"Ziva?" Tony said walking into the abandon bar.

Ziva had invited him for a drink after work. She said she would meet him there since he still had a couple more things to finish on his report. "Ziva, where are you?"

"SURPRISE!"

Tony jumped back. He looked around the bar and found everyone, even the autopsy gremlin…except Ziva.

"Happy Birthday!" Abby yelled.

"Guys, what the hell is this?" Tony laughed.

"It's a party DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"O, thanks for clearing that up boss." Tony smirked.

"Tony, it's your birthday!" Abby yelled again running out from behind the bar and hugging him.

"Thanks for the reminder." Tony said.

Tony said hi to everyone. He got himself a beer and looked around, Ziva still wasn't there.

"Abs, where is Ziva?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Abby said walking over to McGee. She was hiding something.

Tony was talking to McGee about this new movie they had to see when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was and got something smashed into his face.

He heard everyone start to laugh.

"What the…?" Tony said wiping the stuff out of his face.

He saw Ziva, standing in front of him. She had an empty pie mold in her hand.

"Got YA!" She smiled. She turned around and ran back toward the door.

"Ziva!" Tony yelled running after her.

He finally caught up with her on the outside of the bar.

"What was that for?" Tony said wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"O ya know, nothing like a pie to the face." Ziva smiled.

"Your soooooo cool!" Tony said sarcastically. Ziva smiled and started to wipe his face with her hand.

"Don't help me!" Tony said grabbing her hands. "You think you can just throw pie in Anthony DiNozzo's face and get away with it?"

"You do remember that I am a ninja." Ziva smiled.

"My ninja." He corrected her.

"Fine, your ninja." Ziva smiled.

"Ziva?" A voice said from behind.

Ziva turned around to find Eric.

"Eric."

"Wow, you look ah-mazing!" Eric said.

"To bad she is not yours anymore." Tony said wrapping his arms around Ziva.

Tony and Eric had a stare off. Not surprisingly, Tony won. Finally Ziva broke the silence.

"Let's get inside, Tony." Ziva said pulling Tony toward the door.

"Ziva, maybe we could get a coffee. Still be friends?" Eric said.

"No we cannot get a coffee." Ziva said. "I am currently in a relationship and unlike you, I am faithful to him."

"It is just coffee. Tell her Tony, just a little coffee. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Eric said.

"Actually, He would!" Tony said. "He would mind a lot. Therefore, it is not gonna happen."

"Him. Ziva, you are dating him!" Eric laughed. "Wow, that's disappointing, thought you had better taste."

"Hey, I am way better than you!" Tony yelled.

"Sure, you and your stupid movies. I am not surprised you are her fallback." Eric laughed.

"I LOVE HIM!" Ziva yelled.

Tony and Eric both turned and looked at Ziva.

"I love him." Ziva whispered. "He put me back together after you left me in pieces. Although I don't know how, he put all the pieces together and built me back up. He has been with me through the worst, held me when I cried. If he can survive the bad times, the he defiantly deserves me at the good times. I owe him my life. He saved me. He has done more good in my life in the past three months then you did in the past year. So if you're gonna come around here and try to find your piece of my puzzle, you won't find it. I threw it away three months ago when I found out you were married. Don't try to come back into my life and fix me. I might still have a broken heart, but it beats for one person and one person only. That is Tony. Not you, so you can take your stupid coffee and shove it up your ass!"

Eric opened his mouth, and then shut it. He couldn't find the words to top Ziva's excellent speech.

"Umm… that was your cue to leave." Tony said with a smile. "I swear sometimes life should come with a script…" Tony trailed off.

Ziva gave a small laughed and wrapped her arm around Tony. Tony watched as Eric silently made his exit.

"Great performance. I think that was Oscar worthy!" Tony smiled kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Tony." Ziva said.

"I love you too." Tony smiled pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to say it." Ziva whispered in his ear.

"No problem, good things are worth waiting for." Tony smiled. "Why don't we go inside? It's getting chilly, and everyone might start to think I killed you!"

"Ha, in your dreams Tony." Ziva laughed.

"If only you knew…" Tony smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing. Just ya know, I speak without thinking. You see God was very mean to men…" Tony started.

"Really, why is that?" Ziva asked walking toward the bar door.

"He gave us a brain and a penis, but didn't give us enough blood to use them at the same time!" Tony smiled.

"Wow, Tony, did you come up with that all by yourself?" Ziva said sounding impressed.

"Yes I did!" Tony said. "It is DiNozzology!"

"Really, I haven't taken that course yet?" Ziva said.

"Hmm… I guess we'll have to start right away. We should go home and study right now!" Tony said.

"But the party…" Ziva said turning to look at him.

"But Ziva! How will you ever pass your Anatomy test if you don't study?" Tony pouted.

"Good point." Ziva smiled pulling Tony toward the car.

* * *

**_DONE!!! FINISHED! NO MORE CHAPTERS! Promise!!!_**

**_What ya think!!??!!!_**


End file.
